Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 April 2013
11:47 Is The Miller's Daughter special edition airing tonight? o.o 11:50 Hey 11:53 howdee 11:55 yoyoyo 11:56 hey :-) 11:57 how's it going? :P 11:58 Not bad :-) trying to get some writing done 11:59 how are you getting with that? 11:59 did you move on since the last time we talked? xd 11:59 Nope XD 11:59 aw 11:59 I'm rereading the last few chapters to see if it sparks anything 12:00 I see 12:01 well, good luck :D 12:01 thanks :-) 12:13 o.o awkward 12:15 0_O you cloned yourself? 12:16 omg 12:16 what the hell is this 12:16 please stop this 12:16 huh?? coincidence dude 12:16 0-o 12:17 that's it 12:17 xd 12:17 XD will the real Killian please stand up XD 12:17 he had 3 L 12:17 kiLLLian Jones 12:17 :| 12:17 dude what rules have i broke 12:17 Um... 12:17 I could think of one XD 12:17 omfg 12:17 That's totally -not- a coincidence... 12:17 ^ 12:18 and that = 12:18 harassment 12:18 i'm not harrasing anybody just here to talk about once upon a time 12:18 Then go make a new name 12:19 i cant 12:19 yes you can 12:19 Totally can 12:19 and please get a new avatar 12:19 but im not allowed to have multiple accounts 12:19 You're also not allowed to have Killian's account 12:19 no, you are allowed to change your name 12:19 ^^ 12:20 no mine is 12:20 Killlian 12:20 not Killian 12:20 please, change your icon 12:20 i made it because Killian Jones likes to KILL 12:20 sure thing dude 12:20 what about the avatar? 12:21 ...Seriously... I refuse to believe it's ANY form of coincidence that not only did you pick the SAME name... but also the same avatar 12:21 im doing it 12:21 thanks 12:21 done 12:21 please 12:22 change it to something that's not that cat 12:22 I always have a picture of the cat 12:22 :( 12:22 And for the record - it's quite easy to change your name 12:22 which would only be fair - since Killian has been a member MUCH longer than you 12:22 im free to have what username i like 12:22 you can look in wikia term of use 12:22 ... 12:23 Killlian, you are free, but I beg you lol 12:23 this is not funny, please 12:23 You're just being a shmuck 12:23 you just said lol 12:23 whats schmuc 12:23 if I did anything to you, let's talk about it, but please please change your name 12:23 Look it up. Make it your new username 12:23 this is not the way 12:23 :( 12:23 and change it for something REALLY DIFFERENT please 12:24 now your harrasing me frauared 12:24 No... I'm calling you on your crap 12:24 you insulted me :( 12:24 please, don't fight 12:24 Killlian we need to solve this 12:24 please, change your name 12:25 i'll just leave you made me sad 12:25 Here's what I'm gonna do :-) I'm gonna just ignore you... rather than cater to your childish behavior. When you wanna be a grown up and change your name... which is the mature, respectful thing to do... then we'll see about having a conversation. Until then - You don't exist :-) 12:33 brb 12:34 um. i have no idea what just happened. 12:34 ...Yeah XD 12:34 that was weird 12:35 :s 12:35 I sent you a message on your wall with the details XD 12:35 i don't understand how it's possible for another user to have the same exact username as another person. 12:35 he was trolling 12:35 He had three L's 12:35 ^ 12:35 oh. 12:35 strange. 12:35 yeah :S 12:36 well, i would go do an i.p. check, but i can only do an i.p. check to match it with the suspected sockpuppet account 12:36 IT was very trollish... but I dunno why they'd do it to Killian unless it was personal... which makes me think it's someone who got banned for some reason 12:36 Boo 12:36 unless we have any idea who that other killlian is, i can't do an i.p. check. 12:36 I have no idea 12:36 isn't he obviously harasshing? 12:36 XD You get into any arguments recently, Killian? 12:36 :S 12:37 I'm scared 12:37 and nervous 12:38 We just have to pay extra close attention to how the name is spelled... we'll know if it's you or not :-) 12:38 the username is too similar. 12:38 still, I want to talk to a staff member 12:38 For real 12:38 Gcheung will listen, imo 12:38 And his excuse was that he had free reign to make whatever name he wanted 12:38 but it was very clearly not coincidental 12:38 can we make a thread or something in the community central agreeing that he should be globaly blocked/name changed? 12:39 :S 12:39 If you start one, I can put in some input for you. I can definitely clarify that the guy was being a trouble maker 12:39 well, i already blocked him b/c his name is too similar. 12:40 thanks a lot 12:40 thanks 12:40 I will ask in community central 12:40 Awesome 12:40 -_- Trolls suck 12:41 yup 12:41 Ugh... 12:41 i am looking back at the conversation 12:41 it appears he put the same photo as killian 12:41 I think that was on purpose... 12:41 I didn't even realize he made his avatar a different picture of the cheshire -_- 12:41 indeed it was on purpose 12:42 Yeah... and when we asked him to change it - he changed it to the same cat, in a different pose 12:42 ^ 12:42 He was doing it intentionally 12:42 yes 12:43 XD I'm in full on momma bear mode... I wanna smush him. 12:44 d 12:44 xd thanks 12:45 I'm writing in Special:Contact 12:45 I'll wait till the Chatlogs are updated to link them 12:48 ok, I alrdy sent the request of global block 12:48 I don't see why they'd have an issue with it - at the very least, the guy needs to change his name 12:49 yeah 12:49 omg now I'm more scared 12:49 what if they get confused with the names and accidentally block my account instead? o.o 12:49 If i don't appear for like, 3 days, would you contact wikia staff? 12:50 :S 12:50 XD Yes 12:50 did you mention the three L's? 12:50 yes 12:50 then you're good 12:50 I hope so 12:50 plus, his account was made today 12:50 they'll be able to tell who's who 12:51 I guess xd 12:51 and I have much more edits in general 12:51 I bet he has 0 in all wikia 12:52 He didn't have any contributions 12:52 yeah 12:52 well, he won't be bothering us for a year in this wiki at least xd 12:53 this is similar to something that happened in the Once Wonderland wiki o.o 12:53 someone was kalled Kiwi Jones 12:53 but that didn't sound as a troll 12:53 just a regular user 12:53 apparently o.o 12:54 I mean - it'll happen occasionally that you'll get someone with a similar name... but to have exactly the -same- name... and avatar. That's intentional, for sure 12:54 yeah 12:55 Okay XD I have GOT to write... I'm gonna Agatha Christie myself and turn everything off except my word program! I'll ttyl! 12:55 xd 12:56 Byee 12:56 good luck! 12:56 thanks! 12:56 :D 12:56 Nat, do you have a link to watch abc right now? 12:56 12:56 streaming link? 12:56 12:59 for what episode ? 12:59 no I mean, for what's airing right now 12:59 Queen of hearts special edition 12:59 it should be airing right now, am I wrong? 01:00 it is? o.o 01:00 omg. 01:00 i completely forgot XD 01:00 xd 01:00 it's 9pm right now 01:00 I need a link xd 01:00 i don't have one, sorry :S 01:00 :O 01:00 are you going to watch it? 01:00 i dunno 01:00 maybe 01:01 i haven't ate dinner yet. so hungry... 01:01 brb XD 01:01 going to get some food 01:01 I have fish and rice :P 01:01 Gigi, did you miss everything? 01:02 ? 01:02 the fake killian 01:02 that just came in :S 01:02 Nice. 01:02 Terrible 01:02 With a similar avatar too XD 01:03 yes :S 01:03 awesome 01:04 o.o 01:04 http://abc.go.com/watch/once-upon-a-time/SH55126545/VDKA0_c2mvugmr/the-millers-daughter I found 01:04 gah I can't watch that 01:09 o.o 01:10 omg this theory about the Blue Fairy beeing Tinkerbelle's sister xd 01:11 ikr? 01:11 it sounds a lot like something I would have said some months ago rofl 01:11 but a little bit more nonsense 01:14 xd 01:14 hi 01:14 hi everyone! 01:15 yo yo yo 01:15 how's it going? :D 01:16 I am doing well.... did some shopping, today 01:16 nice 01:16 yup.... I was quite successful :) 01:17 xd what did you buy? :D 01:18 3 everyday dress, 2 belts, and a serum from Estee Lauder + a free girt :) 01:18 gift* 01:18 dresses* 01:18 cool 01:19 yup 01:19 who is this fake "Killlian Jones", who is pretending to be you? 01:20 I have no idea :S 01:20 I contacted wikia staff alredy 01:20 there is an old saying.... imitation is the highest form of flattery 01:20 ;) 01:20 xd 01:21 so, how was you day? 01:21 your* 01:21 Fine actually 01:21 I want to watch the special edition for The Miller's Daughter :( 01:22 but I don't hve anny link xd 01:22 perhaps it will be on Hulu, tomorrow 01:22 perhaps 01:22 I hope so 01:23 or, on one of those illegal sites....lol 01:23 yeah xd 01:24 well, I think I'm going to bed... 01:24 cya! 01:25 night 01:25 :P 01:25 02:03 o.o 02:03 where did everyone go XD 02:04 XD 02:04 lol 02:04 just you and me utter XD 02:05 i'm still jobless ... shit. 02:05 aw 02:05 i just was notified by my previous extern coordinator that she's been helping me send out my resume to various places. i didn't even know she was doing that o.o 02:05 she even asked me if i received any calls for interviews. 02:05 which i have not. XD 02:06 this XOXO person... 02:06 aw XD 02:06 no one wants me b/c i have no job experience. XD that's what i think 02:06 what about that person ? 02:06 Aw 02:06 crazy theories 02:06 i saw your warning to him on the wall post lol 02:06 really ? what kind of theories ? 02:06 Yup 02:07 Gibberish, mostly 02:07 XD 02:07 " if this does happen, i want old august back. then maybe we can have Aumma back, just trying to ship them. lol but didn't Adam and Eddy say August was like a big brother to Emma, not a love interest. Although, he neglected her when she was a baby... I wonder what would happen if Emma's foster father came to SB... theyd scare the crap outta Emma. Btw, am I the only one who hates Tamara even more now, she's cheating on Nealfire with that moron-fool Greg/Owen, just wait until she meets Rumple. I want Rumple to kill her for messing with Nealfire's feelings. She deserves a lesson or two for killing August. He was Nealfire's only friend from FTL. What if Nealfire finds out Tamara killed August. Wedding off, Neals going back to Emma... SWANFIRE WINS!!!" 02:07 o.O 02:07 da fuq 02:07 rambles 02:08 i have to say, I really was not expecting Tamara's character to be the way she is. I guess it gives her an edge and makes her an interesting character. For some people, it's so easy to be like OMG what a bitch! but i like how this show makes villians not black and white. 02:09 I still dont think Tamara betraying Neal automatically means he is going to dump her and run into Emma's arms. Lol. People want Swanfire to happen so badly, but it's not a soap opera. 02:10 And Aumma is never going to happen, lol. He basically stated what Adam and Eddy said about August being a big bro to Emma, but yet he continues to ship them as a couple. where the hell is the logic in that? XD 02:11 did you see the thing earlier in the main chat ? 02:11 with the person who was named "Killlian Jones" with 3 L's in his name. o.o 02:12 hey chocolate 02:13 hey Apple! 02:13 discussing Emma shipping wars, again? 02:14 we were discussing OXOX:P's (weird username, by the way) post 02:14 oops 02:14 the username was XOXO:P 02:14 XD 02:14 lol 02:15 did you see that thread about henry being robin hood ? 02:15 so, him username is "kiss, hug, kiss, hug, raspberry" 02:15 XD LOL 02:15 no, I did not.... can you sned my the link? 02:16 send* 02:16 this one? Thread:115456#17 02:16 Thread:115456 02:16 oops 02:17 the person seems to have a crazy theory that henry is somehow the adult robin hood. 02:17 man, that is stupid 02:17 i know XD 02:17 how is that even possible ? 02:18 I remember a "theory" where someone thought Henry was Prince Phillip's reincarnation 02:18 rofl 02:18 people are nuts 02:18 yup, American Henry was really a "british" fairytale prince 02:18 XD 02:19 what is next.... Henry is the new Avatar? 02:19 haha 02:19 they will come up with just about anything on the forums 02:20 i thought jane espenson already said in an article that henry doesn't have an enchanted forest identity ? 02:20 yup 02:20 she was just misleading the fan, remember? ;) 02:20 was she? lol. 02:20 Oh yeah, the creators lie to us all the time 02:20 XD 02:20 maybe to rabid fans they lie ;) 02:20 sarcasm 02:20 yea i know 02:21 xd 02:21 yeah, but if they said somethin to support a crazy theory 02:21 it would be Gospel 02:21 LOL like at paleyfest with the whole hooked swan discussion 02:21 Thread:102567#95 02:21 they only talked about it b/c the moderator brought it up 02:22 now, I am seriously thinking of telling XOXO:P, that Henry is Avatar Korra's reincarnation ;) 02:22 XD 02:22 isn't Periwinkle from the Disney Fairies thing? 02:22 ....that little girls watch? 02:22 holy cow. the 95th response in a thread? o.O 02:22 yeah, she is Tinker Belle's twin 02:22 woah wtf. 02:22 there are longer threads 02:22 this dude is on drugs or smoething ? 02:22 *something 02:22 look at this post o.o 02:23 it's one giant paragraph. 02:23 I replied 02:23 XD 02:23 " i wish the writers will get Jiminy and Blue together already. They need to hurry up on their storyline, instead of the same one over time and time again, although i am liking the Swanfire scenes, now we need some CaptainPan scenes... you cant trick us into thinking Nealfire isnt Peter Pan. Bcos he got a knife wound from Hook on his left arm, that's right i saw his page. Then Nealfire can use Rumple's dagger to control his father, and to inflict harm on Hook for taking Milah away from Rumple. Please, make CaptainSwan vs. CaptainPan scenes now... but I guess we're going to have to wait until EPs 21-22. Uh, crap." 02:23 that's our dear XOXO 02:23 It's Mr. Anubis reincarnated. 02:24 i can't remember if i blocked that guy for infinite, or if his block is going to expire soon again ... nooo 02:24 hahaha.... now I gotta post my "Henry is the new Avatar" theory! 02:25 sure, go for it :p 02:25 Anubis' current block expires on the 17t 02:26 ew 02:26 :S 02:27 ikr 02:27 yep... 02:27 maybe he forgot about the wikia 02:27 prepare for anubisgeddon if he comes back XD 02:28 i doubt he forget. he always comes back for more... 02:28 or maybe he decided to switch to the abc wikia and bother other people instead ? 02:29 how could Anubis forget? Aurora is coming back for the finale 02:29 oh gosh. XD 02:29 his obsession with her... 02:29 XD 02:29 i can't wait to read his craziness 02:29 poor girl :( 02:30 his craziness will just get him blocked again :p 02:31 it is "entertaining" though 02:31 for a short time it is, lol. then it gets super annoying (to me). 02:32 agreed 02:32 kung :D 02:32 Hey 02:32 hi 02:32 would ya look at that.... Thread:115456#18 02:32 OMG, Anubis... 02:33 XD 02:34 you gotta deal with it! ;) 02:35 Thread:115456#18 02:35 do I, now? XD 02:35 LOL 02:35 I udated it, with Korra's catchphrase 02:36 yea, i see it 02:37 I guess, Henry is from the Earth Kingdom ;) 02:39 i'm not too familiar with avatar 02:39 it's the last airbender ? or something ? 02:39 yes, and Legend of Korra is the sequel 02:40 i see 02:40 Korra is Aang's reincarnation 02:41 and who is Aang ? 02:41 the titular Last Airbender 02:42 oh 02:45 the Avatar series are really good, and quite deep 02:46 what is it about? like the gist of the main plot ? 02:49 There are 4 Nations.... Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The Fire Nation waged war against the other nations. They exterminated the Air Nomads, in their search for the Avatar. The sole survivor of the Air Nomads was the Avatar, ironically. 02:50 Basically, Aang must master the 4 elements to be able to stop the Fire Lord anf end the War 02:51 LoK takes place 70 years later 02:53 interesting 02:53 what are air nomads ? 02:54 Air Nomads are the Airbenders.... there manipulate the element of Air. 02:55 ah i see 02:55 Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads are the oficial names of the 4 Nations 02:55 and i guess the Fire lord is from the Fire Nation ? 02:55 official* 03:16 I love Avatar the Last Airbender! 03:17 Waterbending all the way! 03:18 XD 03:18 i don't know much about it, so i was asking 03:19 the movie is based on the book? 03:20 Don't watch the movie! I hear it is terrible! 03:20 XD 03:20 I heard it was terrible. or so the reviews said so. 03:20 what was so bad about it ? 03:23 I'm not sure. I havent seen it. But the tv series is literally a masterpiece in respect to artwork, storylines, character development, and soundtrack. 03:24 whoops. browser crashed. 03:24 oh, i didn't know it was also a tv series. 03:25 by any chance, are you into game of thrones? 03:26 I have never seen it but I have heard great things. 03:26 i love the books. 03:26 well, i watched the tv show first, then started to read the books 03:26 season three up premiered last week, but i haven't seen the new episode yet. 03:28 Is it as good as OUAT? (the Second season for this show has lost its charm for me except in certain episodes (The cricket game and the miller's daughter specifically) 03:28 Well, it's interesting in its own way. 03:29 Definitely a bit more graphic in both gore and um ... sexual references. 03:29 but it's good in storytelling 03:29 and with complex characters. 03:41 Love complex characters. 03:42 yep 03:42 the books get progressively more and more thick, though. lol 03:43 and the author. george r.r. martin, takes his time writing. the next book in the series is approximately estimated to be out by in 2015. 03:44 and the last one he wrote and got out was in 2011. 10:09 Hello 11:17 hi Killian 11:17 Hey 11:17 how are you? 11:17 Fine, and you? :D 11:18 Fine, thanks :) 11:18 I'm fine now 11:18 I went to my best friend's father's funeral earlier 11:19 I pulled a Jennifer Morrison when talking to my aunt, today. I mixed up Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, lol 11:19 xd 11:19 oi, I am so sorry to hear that 11:19 :( \ 11:19 it wasn't a surprise tho 11:19 oh, was you friend sick? 11:20 not my friend xd 11:20 your* 11:20 his father 11:20 oh, was he sick? 11:20 yeah 11:20 Esclerosis Multiple in spanish 11:20 MS in English 11:20 yeah 11:21 anyway, let's talk about something happier xd 11:21 at least, your friend's dad is in better place now. may his soul find peace in heaven 11:21 what happened with you messing both fairytales? :P 11:21 yeah 11:21 thanks for that :) 11:23 I was telling her I used to be scared of red apples as a child. So, my aunt asked why, and I anwered because of Snow White 11:23 my hair is jet-black, lol 11:24 XD Snow White is the one from the apple 11:24 then I told her about a woman who commented that my younger sister looks exactly like Snow White. this lady was buying her daughter a Snow White costume, but the girl was blond 11:24 Oh 11:25 funny xd 11:25 and the woman said her daughter looked like Aurora. and I confused myself when talking the story to my aunt 11:26 mixing up Aurora and Snow White.... come on the fairytales are very similar, lol! 11:26 xd yeah 11:26 at least the most known parts 11:26 the sleeping curse, 11:26 the kiss 11:26 exactly 11:27 the handsome prince 11:27 Prince Charming xd 11:27 in both 11:27 not in the original tho 11:27 true 11:28 btw da vinci's demons... 11:28 sounds good 11:28 OUaT paralleling the fairytale scenes in Broken to the ones in the Pilot, did not "help" either 11:28 xd right 11:29 I saw the commercial for that, looks really promissing 11:29 promising* 11:29 yeah 11:30 at least, my aunt and I had a good laugh. she said, she always thought Snow White and Sleeping Beauty were too similar ;) 11:30 xd 11:30 Hey 11:30 brb 11:30 hi Shaia 11:30 Hi 11:31 how are you? 11:31 I'm ok 11:34 I was just telling Killian about my spazz moment, when talking to my aunt.... I confused Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, lol 11:36 welcome back, Killian 11:36 :D 11:37 ohhh 11:39 is you internet work ok, Shaia? 11:39 Brb, dinner time 11:39 :D 11:39 enjoy :) 11:40 yes it works 11:43 I still cannot believe, I confused those two stories 11:43 lol 2013 04 08